Marlene Aguilar
Her Imperial Diabolical Highness, Empress Marlene Puñeta Matilda Puquercia Plutangna Tantoco Putapete Dragonica Pudayda Buquerque Aguilar Polio a.k.a Pollard XXXIV She Dragon (born on February 29, 256,890,778 B.C.) is the de facto Empress of the Fictional Philippine Empire, Empress of Cowardice, Empress of Stupidity, and Empress of South Luzon Empressway, and the Vicar of satan on Earth. She was a mother to 256,345 species of reptiles even if she was a hybrid of a mutant Tyrannosaurus Rex, a gay Pterodactyl, and a brainless Argentinosaurus. She was the mother of Jason Ivler a CONVICTED MURDERER from the other side of the world who was disintegrated after being sucked by a black hole created by her mother's magical vibrator. When she was a child, she wants to be ordained as a priest. Unfortunately, the Holy Roman Catholic Church doesn't allow female and animals to consecrated to the holy orders, therefore she retaliated the Pope. As a result she become wild and started to kill every Catholic in the world including her mother. She calls herself "She Dragon" even if she looks like a "He" because of the presence of a penis under her throat. She proclaims that she looks like a dragon even if she looks like an Iguanodon. Marlene was also an expert in witchcraft and wizardry. She is a fan of Harry Potter. She is the only person in the world who believes that Harry Potter has an elder brother named, William Potter. She also claims that Harry Potter's parents were Charles Potter and Diana Potter and his paternal grandmother was Elizabeth Potter II. Marlene declared the fictional Philippine Empire on 12 June 1898, the same day President Emilio Aguinaldo declared the Philippine Independence. She collected different types of manures in order for her to construct the imperial castle (the first castle made from feces) of the Philippines. She then appointed her son, Jason Ivler as the heir to the throne of the Philippine Empire until her son's disintegration in 2005. The woman known as "She Dragon" began to reign on the slums so that she can gather minions that can take down the reign of the Evil Queens of the Philippines (Imelda, Corazon, and Gloria). According to the experts, Marlene became the first creature to witness the second and third mass extinction. She was an immortal and immoral after all. Her body composition is made entirely of feces from all of the creatures of the Mesozoic Era. Her brother, Ka Freddie Aguilar XXXIII became her Arch-Nemesis when he marries a hooker, named Jovie. According to Marlene, Freddie should have consulted her first before marrying the bitch because she is more bitchier than her that is why Marlene wants also to marry Freddie. In other words, incest. Early Life Marlene was produced from the particles that were created after the Big Bang. Her consciousness was activated on February 29, 256,890,778 B.C. that is why this date was declared as her birthday. Her childhood was boring. Her past time was to eat bugs, put any kinds of things on her vagina, measuring the diameter of her vagina, etc. Issues # Jason Ivler - A hybrid of an ape and a reptile. A drug addict and a convicted murder. # 'Maya '- A hybrid of an ape and a Philippine Oriole. An ugly slut who will also become her mother when she reached 18 years of age (If she still lives because I think she will die eventually because her mother is mentally incapacitated. I believe her mother is planning to eat her alive during a satanic ritual that will happen LATER). Empress of the Fictional Philippine Empire She declared the Philippine Empire on June 12, 1898 and it was not recognized. Because of this incident, she massacred 2,567 farmers at the Hacienda Luisita. She then made Queen Corazon Aquino angry and she was thrown to the pacific ocean. It was also rumored that she swallowed typhoon "Reming" in order for her to get stronger when she returns to reclaim her fucking honor. Attack on the Pope Nothing's new here. Marlene is the vicar of satan, therefore its normal for her to attack the Pope but it seems that she will not succeed on this. Billions of catholic will destroy her. Category:Philippine Celebrities __FORCETOC__